Ral Tiscali
"Alzar...you shouldn't of left"- Ral Tiscali speaking to a former associate of Basu's before killing him Ral Tiscali is a spice addict that was arrested on a 8 year sentence for spice dealing and spice making and was eventually made the new cartel leader. Early Life Ral was born in the same Household as his 2 brothers and 1 sister. Ral is the eldest out of his siblings and really started the family down the crime ridden path which happened when Ral was 15. Ral had left his family due to not liking the back breaking work of the factory his father worked in as they were paid little to nothing for all of their hard effort. Eventually Ral ran away where he met a small time spice dealer who answered to a enforcer for the Hutt Cartel. Ral worked as a runner for this dealer delivering spice to people around the small black sun neighbourhood. Eventually Ral began dealing in the Corellian sector of Nar Shaddaa which was ran by a rival gang called the Kintan Kings who caught Ral dealing spice on their turf and when they asked for a profit Ral would pull out a newly bought rifle and killed 3 of them then and there. Ral then decided that he should run the Kintan Kings territory and move up in the world. From then Ral would lead the gang in a new direction with spice dealing and this would prove profitable for Ral. Then Ral decided that it was time to take over the entire Corellian sector from the Hutt Cartel where he then got everyone in the sector hooked on spice. However the Hutt Cartel sent a lot of well known mercenaries to reclaim the sector and so Ral would take what was left of the spice and money and flee his home planet. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars Ral would be on Coruscant trying to set up his spice dealing racket that had failed on Nar Shaddaa due to the Hutt Cartel involvement. Ral would instead of deal the spice at first would try to replicate it and make more so he could do the entire racket by himself with the help of nobody else. Eventually Ral would replicate the spice and could now sell and make more spice. Ral made connections with tons of people across Coruscant to sell spice to which again turned out to be very profitable, however one deal on Coruscant would land him in prison as the buyer was an undercover Jedi Investigator who had been on his trail as soon as he had landed planetside. Ral spent the next 5 years in prison hearing rumours amongst other prisoners about one of his younger brothers sticking it to the Hutt Cartel and making his own planning to expand into Coruscant. After 5 years of rotting in a cell a prison break would occur by some of the old cartel members who would then escort Ral to a safe location. From there Ral would be told about his brother Basu Tiscali who had left the cartel for unknown reasons. Ral then took over his brother's businesses and ran the cartel from there. Empire Era Not much was documented about Ral during the reign of the Empire however shortly after the Empire rose to power Ral had recieved holo messages telling him to go to Hutta to meet an old friend. Ral gathered his closest associates to meet this person. Nobody really knew who this person was because when the Empire had got to Hutta they found multiple bodies one of which was Ral Tiscali. Category:Characters